


only just a dream by susiecarter [traduzione]

by Koan_abyss



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hints of Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Italian translation, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Bruce è solo sulle montagne.Non è vero?
Kudos: 1





	only just a dream by susiecarter [traduzione]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [only just a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823675) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> La storia è ambientata durante il viaggio di Bruce in Islanda per trovare Acquaman.   
> Questa storia è una traduzione (la mia prima traduzione!) del lavoro di susiecarter: vi consiglio tutte le sue storie, se ve la cavate con l'inglese:)

A Bruce piacevano le montagne.

Erano rigide, intransigenti. Immense. Disinteressate a compiere qualunque sforzo per dimostrarsi confortevoli o anche solo ospitali, e ogni tentativo di renderle tali destinato a fallire. E c’era qualcosa di seducente nel loro brullo, silenzioso gelo, nel vento incessante. C’erano momenti nella vita di Bruce in cui, se se ne fosse concesso la debolezza, avrebbe potuto pensare a sé come un uomo impegnato in una lotta solitaria contro una natura selvaggia e indifferente. Vedere quella sensazione manifestarsi così accuratamente era, di per sé, una cupa soddisfazione.

Ed _era_ solo. In questo passo particolare, circondato da vette molto più in alto, persino il telefono satellitare sembrava averlo abbandonato.

Bruce sollevò gli occhi al cielo, che era risolutamente, spaventosamente terso. Ma la cosa non gli avrebbe portato niente di buono, se tutti gli angoli di visuale erano bloccati dalle pareti della montagna.

Fece comunque un tentativo. Se pure la linea si fosse connessa anche solo per un attimo, sarebbe comunque valso come un segno di vita. Alfred lo avrebbe apprezzato.

Ottenne un crack, e poi una serie di rumori gracchianti che avrebbero presumibilmente potuto essere Alfred che rispondeva. Disse, “Ancora vivo. Cielo sereno,” giusto in caso Alfred lo sentisse, e poi spense di nuovo il telefono.

Aveva tirato indietro il suo cappuccio per la chiamata, e aveva già il viso dolorante per il freddo pungente.

Era una sensazione meravigliosamente appropriata.

Ma procurarsi un principio di congelamento lo avrebbe rallentato. Aveva già montato la tenda, con dei cumuli di neve ai lati per aiutare a tenerla ancorata se il vento si fosse rafforzato ancora. All’interno, c’era spazio solo per uno. Un uomo, uno zaino, e un sacco a pelo estremamente costoso.

Quando tutto fu sistemato proprio come doveva essere, chiuse la cerniera e rotolò su un fianco. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo perché il suo calore corporeo si accumulasse nella tenda; al mattino, lo sapeva, sarebbe stato al caldo.

Ma non ancora. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il freddo si diffondesse in lui, attraverso di lui, fino a che non fu tutto quello che provava, e poi non poté impedirsi di addormentarsi.

Sognò del calore.

Sabbia, roccia sfregavano sotto i suoi stivali. Della luce si riversava dall’alto. Ma la sensazione più definita era l’aria soffocante che si increspava attorno a lui, la densa, opprimente ubiquità di quel calore.

Uno sfrigolio; qualcosa che bruciava. Carne, pensò Bruce, e non perché c’era modo di capirlo, ma perché lo sapeva.

Aveva già fatto questo sogno, prima.

La prima volta, quando si era addormentato alla sua scrivania nella Caverna, era stato diverso. Strano e limpido, troppo chiaro, troppo reale. Ma da allora lo aveva sognato ancora e ancora, e non con quella insolita qualità. Solo sogni, accavallati, il riverbero di echi indistinti.

E sapeva come andava. Se ne stava lì appeso alle sue catene, perché c’erano sempre delle catene, e aspettava che svanisse la nauseante tensione che gli provocava la figura che si avvicinava a grandi passi lungo il corridoio di roccia. Perché c’era sempre una tensione nauseante, anche se sapeva di chi si sarebbe trattato.

Non credeva che quel viso avrebbe mai perso chiarezza. Quell’espressione cupa, furiosa, non il lampo di una rabbia esplosiva, ma il lungo, lento bruciare della collera, e gli occhi, quell’intenso bagliore rosso nelle ombre.

La prima volta, tutto si era svolto in modo così lineare. Ogni istante aveva portato a quello successivo, Superman che strattonava via il suo cappuccio e lo gettava a terra, che posava la mano sul petto di Bruce e parlava.

Ma quando era solo un sogno, non c’erano regole. Il cappuccio c’era, Bruce ne era quasi certo, poi non c’era più, era sparito, senza soluzione di continuità. Nessuna distrazione da quella sensazione, dal peso di quella mano.

E Bruce sapeva quello che veniva dopo. Si preparò, per l’improvvisa brusca pressione, il dolore, il suono della sua cassa toracica inesorabilmente fracassata.

Non successe niente.

Bruce si accigliò, nel sogno. Incontrare l’inaspettato lo stava ritrascinando verso qualcosa di simile alla lucidità.

Gli occhi di Superman si erano raffreddati, come facevano sempre, ma questo di solito non modificava il suo _aspetto_ , l’inumana rigidità di quel viso e quella terribile, implacabile espressione.

A parte questa volta. Questa volta, pensò Bruce, qualcosa era cambiato. Non stava più guardando Superman, ma Clark.

E Clark stava guardando lui, con aria di vaga perplessità. “Tu,” disse.

Bruce lo fissò. Era solo un sesto della battuta. Il copione non era mai cambiato prima.

“Tu,” disse di nuovo Clark, le sopracciglia che si aggrottavano. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano, ancora distesa sul petto in uniforme di Bruce, poi lo sollevò di nuovo su di lui. “Che cos’è questo?”

“Non è così che va,” si sentì dire Bruce.

Ma quello non fece scattare Clark di nuovo nei panni di Superman, non riavviò la sequenza. Clark si accigliò solo di più. “Come va allora?” disse.

Come se non lo sapesse. Come se non l’avesse già fatto un centinaio di volte, un migliaio.

“Conosci la risposta,” gli disse Bruce, un po’ impaziente, e proprio mentre Clark apriva bocca per rispondergli, si svegliò.

Il sogno era stato abbastanza strano perché Bruce ne ricordasse la maggior parte, al mattino. A grandi linee, almeno. Non come Clark era suonato, il tono preciso della sua voce; ma la maggior parte di quello che aveva detto, la direzione inaspettata che aveva preso.

Ma non era importante. Bruce si alzò con il primo pallido raggio di sole e smontò il campo con impeccabile efficienza, e poi si rimise in marcia.

C’era una sorta di purezza contemplativa nello sforzo della salita, niente da pianificare o a cui pensare o di cui riempirsi la testa oltre al prossimo passo, il prossimo, il prossimo.

Era un modo piacevole di passare la giornata, e quando il sole cominciò a calare, Bruce ne fu vagamente dispiaciuto. Ma aveva fatto discreti progressi e sarebbe stato un errore spingere ancora a lungo. Il freddo era abbastanza pericoloso da solo senza aggiungerci l’impresa di annaspare nel buio, e la notte arrivava in fretta a quell’altitudine.

Tenne gli occhi aperti per trovare uno spazio in piano, e montò il campo alla prima occasione. Il telefono satellitare non riuscì a mettere insieme altro oltre quel primo crack della linea aperta, questa volta, ma Bruce fece comunque il suo rapporto. La sua voce suonò ruvida e stridente. Era la prima volta che parlava in tutto il giorno.

Si ritrovò a rallentare, mente calava il buio. Ad attardarsi mentre puntellava la tenda, a prendersi il suo tempo per srotolare il suo sacco a pelo e a stenderlo per bene.

Ridicolo. Aveva bisogno di dormire, e l’avrebbe fatto. Che cosa importava se sognava?

Niente.

Chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a respirare lentamente, regolarmente, e presto o tardi fu trascinato via dal sonno, come sapeva che sarebbe successo.

Ed era prevedibile come sempre. La sabbia, la roccia; la luce. Il calore, insopportabile e ineludibile. La sagoma di Superman era vaga questa volta, un indistinto gioco di ombre attorno e oltre quegli occhi fiammeggianti. Ma divenne più chiara quando Superman si avvicinò, e posò quella mano inarrestabile sul petto di Bruce e lo guardò e disse: “Che _cos’è_ questo?”

Bruce si immobilizzò.

“Cosa succede?” Clark scosse la testa dondolando sui talloni; ma non sembrava in grado di sollevare la mano da Bruce. Almeno questa parte del sogno era corretta, pensò lui. “Che cosa sto per fare? I sto — sto per ucciderti?”

“Sì,” gli rispose Bruce, piatto. “Certo che sì.”

“Cosa?” Clark sembrava orripilato, e forse sul punto di sentirsi male. “Perché?”

“Perché vuoi farlo,” disse Bruce, con quello che anche al suo io nel sogno sembrò un notevole grado di pazienza. “Devi volerlo.”

“ _No_. No, di certo non voglio farlo.” La struttura del sogno, la sua vera struttura, restava in piedi attorno alla mano di Clark, attorno a Bruce; Bruce riusciva quasi a vedere i punti in cui il resto di Clark l’aveva strappata, deviando selvaggiamente dal percorso che avrebbe dovuto seguire. “Batman—Wayne—”

“Sì,” gli spiegò Bruce, “lo vuoi. Devi. Sei morto.”

Clark impallidì, le labbra serrate.

Bruce non era del tutto sicuro del motivo. Era tutto tanto più semplice, tanto più facile da dire, qui nel sogno. Dove non era reale; dove nessuno a parte l’interno della sua testa poteva sentirlo. “Sei morto,” ripeté Bruce, “ed è colpa mia.”

“Quello lo ricordo,” disse Clark lentamente, e una strana espressione vuota lampeggiò sul suo volto, dolorosa e chiusa. “Ricordo di essere morto. Ma non sei stato tu. Non sei stato tu, è stato—” e poi si interruppe, e la sua mano si sollevò in fine dal petto di Bruce, il sogno che cedeva attorno a lui con rancorosa riluttanza.

La fissò, poi abbassò lo sguardo su di sé. E poi toccò il proprio, di petto, lo sterno, appena sopra lo stemma sul davanti della sua uniforme.

E come se fosse stata lì sotto la superficie per tutto il tempo, la ferita apparve, un buco attraverso la cassa toracica, rossa e bagnata ed enorme.

“Non fa male,” mormorò Clark.

“Certo che non fa male,” disse Bruce. “Sei morto.”

Che era esattamente ciò che rendeva il sogno così importante. Clark doveva essere vivo, per uccidere Bruce. La prima volta era sembrato così vero; doveva significare qualcosa. _Doveva_. E Clark non poteva intrappolare Bruce nel deserto e incatenarlo e ucciderlo a meno di essere vivo.

Era importante ricordarlo.

Bruce sollevò il braccio. Non avrebbe dovuto esserne in grado, ovviamente, ma le catene erano sparite, proprio come il cappuccio, perciò poté. Poteva sollevare la sua mano nel sogno e toccare il petto di Clark, anche se quello non faceva parte del sogno la maggior parte delle volte.

“Sei morto,” disse di nuovo Bruce, piano. E Clark lo guardò, accigliandosi, e poi Bruce si svegliò.

Non aveva più significato di quanto ne avesse l’ultima volta. Bruce lo sapeva.

Ma in qualche modo era difficile ricordarlo. Il vuoto attorno a lui, le infinite spianate di neve, divennero una maledizione invece che una benedizione; dove prima era stato facile svuotare la mente, ora era difficile tenerla occupata. O tenerla occupata con qualunque altra cosa, almeno.

Non riuscì a compiere il tragitto che avrebbe voluto, quel giorno. Non c’era semplicemente altro a cui pensare oltre agli sfocati frammenti che rimanevano del sogno: il viso di Clark, la sua ferita, il modo in cui Bruce lo aveva toccato. Il modo in cui Clark era rimasto immobile e glielo aveva permesso.

Bruce si costrinse ad avanzare fino al tardo pomeriggio, più a lungo di quanto avrebbe dovuto, e dovette usare una lanterna per preparare il campo. La cosa avrebbe dovuto disturbarlo di più.

Ma più a lungo si protraevano i suoi usuali compiti, più tempo sarebbe passato prima che lui si piegasse alla necessità e andasse a dormire.

La situazione con il telefono satellitare non era migliorata. Ma chiamò lo stesso, nella speranza che la connessione di Alfred registrasse almeno il tentativo.

E poi, inspiegabilmente, si sedette lì a fissare il telefono, e gli disse: “Clark è morto.”

Il telefono crepitò, un breve e intenso disturbo di rumore bianco.

“Clark è morto,” ripeté Bruce, “e io sogno di lui.”

Un altro scoppio di rumore statico, poi il telefono si azzittì tra le sue mani.

Bruce pensò di non dormire. Era rimasto sveglio più a lungo di così; aveva sopportato di peggio. Ma non si era trovato sulle montagne, allora, a doversi preoccupare non solo del freddo, ma dell’altitudine, del tempo atmosferico, della bassa concentrazione di ossigeno. Qualunque cosa rallentasse i suoi riflessi o influenzasse la sua capacità di giudizio era ancora più pericoloso del solito, e di almeno dieci volte tanto.

E, per meschino che fosse, qualcosa in lui si ribellava al pensiero di cedere il campo. Alla sua stessa mente, per di più.

Rimase seduto ancora un momento, solo al freddo e al buio. E poi strisciò nella tenda, richiudendo tutto per bene dietro di sé e, con riluttanza, a denti stretti, andò a dormire.

Il sogno deragliò ancora prima, questa volta. Bruce ebbe appena il tempo di provare quel calore opprimente, la sorda, compatta stretta allo stomaco all’inesorabile avvicinarsi di Superman, prima che le ruote saltassero via dai binari.

“Che diavolo,” disse Clark, rallentando fino a fermarsi.

Aveva il braccio teso, ma non era abbastanza vicino, non sfiorava nemmeno Bruce. Bruce si sentì quasi tradito.

“Sai cosa fare,” disse bruscamente.

E per un momento, pensò che sarebbe bastato. Clark fece un passo avanti, il braccio ancora davanti a sé; ma sembrava più confuso che incollerito, assolutamente non l’espressione giusta. “Ricordo cosa hai detto l’ultima volta,” concordò Clark. “Ma io continuo a non volerlo fare.”

Le catene c’erano state, Bruce ne era sicuro, ma erano sparite ora. Fece una smorfia e si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Cristo,” mormorò. “Senza vergogna.”

“Cosa?”

“Senza vergogna,” ripeté Bruce, più forte.

Clark lo fissò, e poi fece un debole gesto di non comprensione, il proverbiale penny che rifiutava di obbedire alla legge di gravità e di cadere.

“Io,” disse Bruce. “Questo.” Scosse di nuovo la testa. “Questa stronzata auto-commiserativa. So come dovrebbe finire il sogno, e non è in questo in questo modo.” Ridicolo, voleva così disperatamente essere perdonato da fabbricarsi questo fantoccio di Clark, da crearlo e animarlo e soffiarci dentro la vita del suo subconscio, tutto per poter dire a sé stesso che non aveva fatto niente di male.

Clark lo guardò con perplessità ancora per un attimo, poi strinse gli occhi. “Questo è il _tuo_ sogno,” disse lentamente, e poi, come se fosse necessario dirlo ancora, “Tu—sogni di me, in questo modo.”

Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio. “Non in questo modo,” disse, perché di solito era vero. Di solito Superman faceva quello che doveva, invece di starsene lì a ripetere che _non voleva_.

E il sogno ritornò di scatto sui binari. Le catene erano sparite; tornarono. Sostenevano Bruce, lo sospendevano da terra, e Clark—Superman—era in piedi davanti a lui con quella fredda espressione omicida, e una mano appoggiata al petto di Bruce.

Tranne che l’unica cosa che accadde fu che gli occhi di Clark si spalancarono.

“E poi cosa?” chiese piano.

“Mi uccidi,” disse Bruce. “Mi strappi il cuore.”

Ma Clark non eseguì l’ordine implicito. Rimase lì a fissare Bruce, poi deglutì. “Non farei mai una cosa del genere,” disse.

“Dovresti.”

“Be’, non lo farò,” disse Clark, imbronciandosi.

E poi, tutto assieme, ogni cosa cambiò. L’uniforme di Superman era sparita; Clark era solo Clark Kent, in jeans e camicia a quadri, benché il subconscio di Bruce non avesse ritenuto necessario equipaggiarlo di un paio di occhiali. E Bruce indossava un completo. Abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e non riuscì a immaginare perché avesse scelto quello che aveva indossato per la raccolta fondi di Luthor. Ma doveva esserci una ragione.

Ma la mano di Clark rimase dov’era, premuta saldamente contro lo sterno di Bruce.

“Eri frustrante,” stava dicendo Clark. “Volevi farmi del male, non volevi ascoltarmi. Ma non voglio ucciderti. D’accordo? Non ti strapperò il cuore.”

Era solo un sogno. Ecco perché era permesso dirlo. Ecco perché era concesso. “L’hai già fatto,” gli disse Bruce dolcemente.

Clark si accigliò, senza comprendere, e poi in ritardo abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio petto. O, più precisamente, sulla ferita che lo aveva ucciso: improvvisamente lì, di nuovo aperta, profonda e impressionante e impossibile da ignorare.

E poi rialzò gli occhi e il suo sguardo non era orripilato o arrabbiato, ma fermo, scrutatore. “Bruce,” disse, e poi Bruce si svegliò.

“Non è lui,” disse Bruce al telefono satellitare. “Non lo è.”

Il telefono soffiò e cliccò, poco convinto.

Ma non era Clark. Non poteva essere. Clark era morto. Era l’altitudine, una lieve ipossia, una reazione inconscia alla assoluta liminalità di quell’esperienza; la solitudine, neve accecante a perdita d’occhio, la sensazione di completa lontananza da tutto ciò che gli era familiare. Un altro giorno di cammino, due al massimo, e avrebbe oltrepassato le serie di vette più alte. Avrebbe cominciato la discesa, il telefono avrebbe ripreso a funzionare, e la sua mente non sarebbe più stata trascinata ad eccessi tanto ridicoli.

Aveva senso. Ma tutti i bei ragionamenti logici del mondo si dimostrarono incapaci di impedirgli di provare qualcosa che era simile all’anticipazione, un leggero formicolio di entusiasmo, quando si sistemò nel suo sacco a pelo e chiuse gli occhi.

E, ovviamente, sognò di Clark.

Si aspettava la pietra, il passaggio, il calore. Ma non c’era niente di tutto questo. Questo era, in qualche modo, un sogno diverso.

Una stanza. Una cucina; un tavolo. Clark ci era seduto, col viso reclinato verso i raggi del sole che si riversavano dalla finestra, come se non sapesse che Bruce era lì. Come se fosse stato già lì, prima che Bruce arrivasse.

Ma quello non aveva senso.

E poi Clark aprì gli occhi e lo vide, e si girò sulla sedia. “Eccoti qui,” disse.

“Ti ho fatto aspettare molto?” disse Bruce asciutto, perché ovviamente non poteva essere così. Questo era il sogno di Bruce.

Ma sembrava che Clark ci stesse pensando. “Non mi sembra,” disse alla fine. “Non sono sicuro di essere stato qui quando tu non c’eri, prima. Non penso di essere stato nemmeno davvero sveglio, la prima volta, ma ora lo sono.”

Bruce diede un’occhiata attorno a loro apertamente. “No,” disse, “non lo sei.”

“Non intendo sveglio _sveglio_ ,” disse Clark, con leggera esasperazione; un angolo della sua bocca si stava sollevando. “Ma non ero…non ero del tutto qui.”

“E ora lo sei.”

Clark si morse il labbro e distolse lo sguardo. “Bruce,” disse lentamente, “continui a dirmi che sono morto. Ma io non sono sicuro di esserlo. No,” aggiunse, “smettila,” e Bruce vide con profondo, traboccante orrore che la ferita mortale stava di nuovo sbocciando sul petto di Clark, affiorando nell’esistenza, il sangue che si rovesciava sul tavolo della cucina assolata. “No,” disse di nuovo Clark, con fermezza, alzandosi, e con la brusca deviazione dei sogni, il sangue era sparito, la camicia a quadri pulita e intatta. “Bruce, non farlo.”

“Non sei morto, solo addormentato?” chiese Bruce, sollevando un sopracciglio. Voleva ridere, far vedere a Clark quanto fosse ridicolo, ma in qualche modo gli sembrava rischioso provarci. “Ti abbiamo seppellito, Clark. C’ero.”

“Non ci sono molte cose che possono ferirmi,” ribatté Clark. “Quando ci riescono, qualche volta ci vuole del tempo. La bomba nucleare˗”

“La bomba nucleare ti ha colpito?” non riuscì a impedirsi di chiedere Bruce. Ricordava la luce; ma non era stato nella posizione di sapere per certo se il missile avesse davvero colpito Clark.

“ _Sì_ ,” rispose Clark. “Vedi? Una _bomba atomica_ , e mi sono ripreso. Ma c’è voluto qualche minuto.”

No. Impossibile. “È passato più di qualche minuto,” si sentì dire Bruce.

“Ma se sono solo in una specie di coma kriptoniano,” disse Clark, “allora tutto ha senso. Ne sto venendo fuori, un pochino. Ne sono emerso abbastanza da arrivare qui, qualunque posto sia. Da arrivare allo stesso posto in cui sei tu quando sogni.”

“Questo è ridicolo.”

Clark incrociò le braccia e sollevò un sopracciglio. “Più ridicolo di qualunque altra cosa sia successa a ognuno di noi due finora?”

Un centro, dovette ammettere Bruce. Ma non era tenuto a riconoscerlo apertamente. “Tralasciando ogni altra inverosimiglianza nella tua teoria,” e lasciò al suo tono il compito di riaffermare che chiaramente ce n’erano parecchie, “perché saresti qui? Con me?”

E Clark lo guardò e deglutì, e disse piano, “Perché tu sogni di me.” Esitò, mordendosi una guancia e lasciando che il silenzio si prolungasse; e poi sciolse le braccia per gesticolare attorno a loro e aggiunse, “Guarda dove siamo. Questa è casa mia, Bruce. Non sei mai stato qui.”

“No,” concordò Bruce. “Il che significa che per tutto quello che ne so, questo posto non somiglia per niente a casa tua.”

Clark aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse con riluttanza, e sbuffò dal naso, irritato. “Ok,” disse, “bene. Allora con chi pensi di star discutendo proprio ora?”

“Me stesso,” disse Bruce perché era l’ovvia risposta. “Qualunque parte di me che desidera che quello che stai dicendo sia vero. Non importa quanto poco abbia senso,” aggiunse enfaticamente.

Clark lo fissò impotente per un lungo istante, e poi scosse la testa. “Quando uscirò da questa bara,” disse, “e mi metterò a fare battute sul bondage su di te e quelle catene, ti sentirai molto sciocco per non avermi creduto.”

Il tono era caustico, come se dovesse essere divertente; ma Bruce si era rimasto troppo incastrato nella prima parte della frase per ridere della seconda. “Non puoi—sentirla, vero?”

“Cosa?” chiese Clark, e poi capì cosa intendeva. “La bara? No, io—quella era solo un’ipotesi. Hai detto che mi avete seppellito, tutto qui. Dicevo sul serio,” aggiunse, “quando ho detto che penso di star appena cominciando a svegliarmi. Questo, essere qui, parlare con te? È il più vicino a cui sono arrivato, il più sveglio che sia stato finora. Penso che stia aiutando.” Esitò per un attimo, gli occhi che si stringevano, e poi disse, “E quello che hai detto suonava quasi come se stessi cominciando a credermi.”

Come se quello che Bruce credeva o non credeva avesse un qualunque effetto sui fatti. “Diciamo che è possibile,” concesse Bruce. “Se tu sei vivo, allora perché sta succedendo tutto questo? Perché non sei ancora tornato indietro?”

Clark parve lievemente confuso. E poi il suo sguardo si fece riflessivo, un vago broncio ad aggrottargli le sopracciglia. “Penso—è difficile,” disse lentamente. “Sono stanco. Ed è buio, quaggiù.” Clark non si mosse, ma con un tremolio il sogno cambiò attorno a lui; la cucina era sparita, e il tavolo, ed erano in un campo, invece, steli di grano dorato attorno a loro, a un braccio di distanza l’uno dall’altro. “Ho bisogno di sole,” disse Clark, strizzando gli occhi in alto verso la luce, accendendosi.

E in quel momento sembrò profondamente, inesorabilmente vero, quasi tautologico. Guardarlo così, nel sole fiammeggiante e nel caldo senza fine; come se fosse questo che la mente di Bruce avesse cercato di ricreare, ritrascinando Superman in quella grotta nel deserto ancora e ancora, facendolo marciare fuori dalle ombre e verso Bruce, verso la luce.

“Ma ci arriverò,” stava dicendo Clark, e allungò una mano e diede un colpetto a Bruce sul braccio con un ghigno. “Ci arriverò, e allora vedrai. _Tante_ di quelle battute sul bondage.”

Il ghigno rimase e poi iniziò a indebolirsi, solo un poco, che fu il momento in cui Bruce si rese conto che gli ci era voluto troppo tempo per rispondere.

“Io—non penso di averti mai visto sorridere,” disse, a voce bassa, un po’ assente, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. E, come molte altre cose, quello che non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile sembrò possibile lo stesso, nel sogno: allungò una mano e sfiorò il viso di Clark, le sue dita circospette sulla curva di una fossetta, appena prima che il suo sorriso potesse svanire del tutto. “Mi chiedo se fosse davvero così.”

E poi era sparito. Bruce continuò a guardare ancora per un attimo dove era stato, indugiando e con rammarico; e poi incrociò lo sguardo di Clark e fu all’improvviso conscio del fatto che la sua mano era ancora sulla sua guancia.

Clark lo stava guardando, gli occhi spalancati, il viso arrossato e sorpreso. Deglutì una volta, due, poi si girò lentamente, deliberatamente, nella mano di Bruce invece che dall’altra parte. “Bruce,” disse, sottovoce.

E poi Bruce si svegliò.

Un altro giorno di viaggio, si era detto Bruce, due al massimo.

Ce la fece in uno. Era facile trovare un buon ritmo e mantenerlo; si sentiva bene, energizzato. Ben riposato.

Tenne un occhio al cielo, il suo bacino che diventava più profondo e ampio mentre le montagne si abbassavano gradualmente ai suoi fianchi. E quando fu abbastanza—sicuramente doveva bastare—si fermò e preparò il campo, con meticolosa attenzione e poi si permise di prendere il telefono satellitare.

Ci aveva fatto conto, eppure la connessione riuscita gli arrivò quasi come una sorpresa.

Il tono di Alfred suggeriva che per lui era lo stesso. “Signore? Non pensavo avrebbe chiamato almeno per un’altra ora. Va tutto bene?”

Bruce diede un’occhiata al sole che si coricava, improvvisamente conscio del fatto che non era ancora del tutto sceso oltre le cime più alte a ovest. “Ho deciso di ritirarmi presto,” disse leggero.

“Capisco,” disse Alfred lentamente. “Non è ferito?”

“Sto bene,” rispose Bruce. “Comincerò la discesa domattina.”

“Come crede, signore,” concordò Alfred.

Bruce si fermò ad osservare la condensa del proprio respiro che turbinava via da lui; per dare ad Alfred una stima delle condizioni del vento, tranne che si ritrovò solo a spaziare le montagne con lo sguardo. La striscia di colori rossastri e caldi all’orizzonte, mentre il sole calava, e la luce che si frammentava in pesca, rosa, oro sulla neve; le ombre blu che si allungavano.

Era davvero bellissimo, lassù.

“Un’altra cosa,” disse ad alta voce. “Se potessi—per favore, mettiti in contatto con Martha Kent. Vorrei organizzare una visita da lei in Kansas, quando avremo finito qui.”

“Certamente, signore.”

“Alla fattoria,” si sentì obbligato ad aggiungere Bruce.

Una pausa. “Cercherò di essere specifico, signore,” disse Alfred infine, con una certa curiosità che trapelava dal suo solito tono asciutto.

“Grazie, Alfred.”

Bruce lo aggiornò sulle condizioni atmosferiche, lo stato dei suoi rifornimenti, se la sua attrezzatura stava rispondendo alle aspettative (era così); e poi disconnettero la chiamata e Bruce mise via con cura il telefono.

La casa sarebbe stata come l’aveva sognata? Non sapeva cosa pensare, cosa sperare. Era ridicolo.

Ma, forse, non impossibile.

Si sistemò nel sacco a pelo con una inconsueta leggerezza nel petto; e l’ultima cosa che pensò, appena prima di addormentarsi, fu quanto era confortevole—quanto si sentiva al caldo.


End file.
